


Just Call, Room Service

by Infie



Series: Five Times Ollie Got Laid, One Time Oliver Made Love [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheating as Kink, Exhibitionism as Kink, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sex Talk, F/M, Ollie Really Is A Kinky Bastard, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Unrepentant Ollie Smut, Voyeurism as Kink, identity play, pre-island oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara answers Ollie’s booty-text and finds herself in a really unexpected, really unusual three way… with Laurel.  Aka: The one where Ollie has sex with Sara while having phone sex with Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call, Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could be maybe labelled with ‘Cheating, sort of?’, or ~~“Incest, except not really at all”~~ (Consensus is no incest), or ‘Group Sex, kind of?’ with a side salad of ‘Control!Kink’ and ‘Taking Direction!Kink’… Instead of having that mental debate I will instead say: Look at the tags, look at the characters, look at the contents of this note, and **_Read at your own risk_**. That and, if any reader had any misconception that I have any shame at all, this should fix that. Thoroughly.  
>  For dreamspell, who asked for this one first. :)

  
  


* * *

Sara paused outside the hotel room door and double checked her phone. It would be awkward to knock and find this was the wrong place. She smirked as she heard low moans and high pitched squeals through the door. The sounds certainly argued for it _being_ Ollie’s room. He had said he would be getting warmed up for her. The rumble of a voice had her hesitating again. Did he have someone there already? 

If he did, did it matter? She’d wanted to try a threesome forever. Maybe it was Tommy. She had the feeling that Tommy would be absolutely _delicious_. Maybe it was a woman. That could be cool too. 

The tingle in her stomach told her that a woman could be _very_ cool. 

She knocked. “Room service!” She called out with a giggle. 

There were some rustling noises, the porn was turned down, and the voice resolved into Ollie’s as he approached the door. “… spread your legs, and run my hands up your thighs…” He broke off as he opened the door. He grinned when he saw her and stepped back, waving her inside. God, he looked incredible in jeans and a white dress shirt, unbuttoned to show off his chest and abs. His face was flushed and his feet were bare. She loved bare feet. She felt her stomach clench just looking at him. She followed him inside. “I lift your hand and set it against your clit. Rub it for me, Laurel.” 

Sara stopped dead, her nose wrinkling automatically. 

Ollie had his back to her, the phone pinched between his neck and shoulder as he leaned over the side table. He sniffed deeply and rubbed his face. There was an open bottle of wine on the desk and he poured her a glass. “That’s right, just like that. Keep going while I sign the bill.” He pressed mute, dropped the phone on the table turned to scoop Sara up in a full body hug. The bulge of his erection pressed into her belly and he spread one big hand across her lower back, squeezing to give himself some extra pressure. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he told her sincerely. 

“I can tell,” she said wryly, cupping a hand against his groin playfully. He groaned and grabbed for her but she danced away, taking a long drink of her wine. “Between the porn and phone sex with _my sister_ , I’m sure you’re looking for whatever relief you could get.” 

“That’s…not entirely untrue,” he admitted, “but not at all accurate. I texted you because _you_ were exactly who I wanted here with me.” He scooped up the phone and unmuted. “I’m back,” he said with a grin. “No, we’re not alone yet. Room service is still here with me. Her name is … Sheri. With an ‘I’. She looks like a girl who knows how to party. I could put you on speaker, let her hear how you sound when you’re all hot and wet for me.” He laughed. “I know it’s better in person. I hope you’re still using your hands like I told you. Oh, that’s good. That sounds so goddamned good, Laurel, I wish it were my hands doing that to you. You have me so hot.” 

Sara closed the door to the room with unnecessary force, drawing Ollie’s attention back to her. “Yeah, just shutting the door,” he said. Sara narrowed her eyes at him and finished her glass of wine, pouring herself another. The first glass was warm in her stomach, spreading little tendrils of heat through her arms and legs. “Keep going.” 

“I could come back later,” she offered reluctantly. She’d been anticipating getting laid, _by Ollie_ the whole trip over from the university, and her body was buzzing with flat-out horniness, but she didn’t really want to be having a half-assed, sort of not really threesome with her sister. 

Even if Laurel was, objectively, hot. 

She blushed. 

“I have an idea,” Ollie said, his whole face lighting up with mischief. He set the phone on the bedside table and put it on speaker. 

He could not possibly be serious. She started shaking her head no, mouthing the word exaggeratedly. Ollie swooped closer, nodding yes, and grabbed her flailing hands in his. He pulled her against him and kissed the corner of her mouth with a huge grin. He switched his grip to her wrists and tucked her hands behind her back, pinning her close and nipping her neck, sending little shivers down her body and making the hairs on her arms stand up. 

_“This idea better include finishing getting me off, Ollie,”_ Laurel told him and then sighed loudly. _”What is it?”_

Ollie pulled back from kissing her neck and looked her straight in the eyes, grinning devilishly. When he spoke his voice was a low, sexy rasp. “Well, Laurel, would you like to play a game?” 

Oh, God. Sara’s knees weakened at that voice, at that look, and she sagged against his body. He took her weight effortlessly, setting his mouth into the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. His lips spread to let his tongue press into her skin. Her whole body trembled when he sucked gently, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Ollie lifted his head, his eyes darkening as he watched her mouth. 

Laurel sounded suspicious. _”What game did you have in mind?”_

“It’s a fun game,” Ollie said, manoeuvering Sara backwards until the bed hit her knees. He let go of her hands and she sat down, glaring at him. “It’s a sex game.” He lifted his eyebrow at her and she closed her eyes, weakening. “It starts with ‘what if’.” He backed away, but the aroused blush over his cheekbones was coming back. He reached for the television remote and turned up the volume, until the sex sounds from the porn movie were filling the room again. 

_”All right, I’m intrigued.”_ Laurel sounded like she was starting to get into it too, and Sara closed her eyes. What was she doing? There were so many things here that she shouldn’t be doing that she’d already done, like having sex with someone’s boyfriend, like having sex with her sister’s boyfriend, like having sex with Ollie at all, but this, _this_ she knew she _shouldn’t be doing._ She lifted her eyes, opened her mouth to say so, and found her breath stolen by the sight in front of her. 

Ollie was standing watching her, his eyes glittering with excitement and his hand stroking idly over the bulge in his jeans. His face was tight and his cheekbones flushed with hectic colour. He was biting his lip, exactly as she had, as if trying out the sensation for himself. 

_”Go on, Ollie, tell me the game.”_

“What if,” Ollie said, a little breathless, “Sheri didn’t leave? What if she was here to serve… off the menu? What if she was sitting on the bed, staring at me right now, all wide-eyed and nervous?” 

_”Then I would say you’re looking for the thrill of a threesome without the effort of concentrating on getting **me** off,”_ Laurel told him wryly. 

Sara sat, locked into place by the naked heat in his eyes. She wasn’t even sure she was breathing. 

“I know how you love to give direction,” he said with a smile in his voice. “What would you do, Laurel? What would you tell Sheri to do, if you were here?” 

_”All right.”_ There were some shuffling noises as Laurel got comfortable. _”I guess first I’d need to know what you’re both wearing.”_

All of the breath she’d been holding left her in a rush and she bent over, her heart starting to race in her chest. She’d never thought Laurel would actually go for it. Ollie was on the bed beside her in an instant, an arm over her shoulder. “You ok?” he whispered in her ear. 

She shook her head ‘no’, with a glare that she hoped adequately expressed ‘you asshole’ on the end. From the grin on Ollie’s face, it did. 

“I put on my jeans and a dress shirt to answer the door,” he said in his normal voice. “Shirt’s unbuttoned, but my jeans are done up. One sec. Gotta grab a glass of water.” His voice dropped back to the whisper. “What’s wrong?” 

“Laurel is my sister, and you want her to be telling me what things to do to you! Sex things!” 

He looked at her like he wasn’t processing the issue and she punched his arm. Hard. “Ouch!” 

_”Ollie?”_

“Stubbed my toe,” he said loudly. He looked at Sara for a moment, then cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. He rubbed his nose along her cheek, under her ear, and then moved back up to take her lobe in his teeth and suck gently. “It’s ok,” he said, right against her ear. “Because right now you’re Sheri, and Laurel isn’t Sheri’s sister. She’s just the person telling Sheri what to do.” He kissed her again, licking delicately at her lower lip until she groaned and opened for him. She could feel the triumphant smile against her lips but when he pulled back his expression was all heat and excitement. 

He stood and stepped away from her. “I’m back,” he said. 

_”So, what’s she wearing?”_

“She’s in a blue blouse and a short black skirt,” Ollie said, running his eyes over her heatedly. “Silver high heels. She’s blonde and she’s so tiny, Laurel, I bet my hands would go all the way around her waist. She’s still sitting on the bed, staring up at me with pretty blue eyes. She’s surprised I didn’t turn off the porn, before I answered the door, surprised that you’re on the phone. Excited by what we were doing when she came in. She’s got bright red lipstick on. That’s how I knew she wasn’t just here to deliver the food, that she was here for more.” 

Sara licked her lips. God, Ollie’s voice. He knew how much she loved to hear him talk. It was working too, the bastard. He was making her wet. 

_”You know that women don’t actually wear lipstick as a come on, right?”_ Another rustle and then, _“It sounds like we should start with getting you undressed.”_

“It was a come on this time. You should see how bright they are, how shiny. She keeps licking them, trying to convince me to come and kiss her.” Ollie took a deep breath. His hands were shaking a little, loose at his sides. “If you want us undressed you need to tell us what to do. Tell Sheri what to do.” His eyes were so intent on her face she felt like he was seeing parts of her she wasn’t ready to show him. 

_”Undo your blouse, Sheri, and then take off Ollie’s shirt.”_ Laurel paused and they heard her take an unsteady breath. _”I want to hear every detail, Ollie. I want to be there with you while you’re with Sheri. I want to watch.”_

Sara stood on unsteady legs and lifted her hands to her blouse collar. 

“You need to tell me what you’re doing too,” Ollie said, watching her fingers shake avidly as she flicked the buttons open. 

_”I’m sitting in the chair, leaning back. I’m unbuttoning my shirt at the same time as she’s doing hers. But I don’t want you to watch me, Ollie. I want to see you watching her.”_

Ollie groaned as Sara reached the final button of her blouse and slid it over her shoulders, letting it drop on the ground. “She’s taken off the blouse and dropped it on the floor,” he said, “she’s wearing a blue bra with black lace, and it’s so pretty against all that white skin and blonde hair. She’s walking towards me, and even in the high heels she’s still so small, she barely comes up to my chin.” Sara lifted her hands and placed them flat on Ollie’s chest, feeling his skin flinch and his sharply indrawn breath as her fingers made contact. “She’s touching my chest. Her fingers are cold.” He looked down at her hands as she slid them over his pecs to his shoulders, taking his shirt with them. “She’s pushing my shirt down my arms.” 

_”Good. Now, Sheri, take off your skirt, and your bra, and your panties. I want you nude.”_

Ollie made a little noise of protest in the back of his throat. 

_”Leave the heels,”_ Laurel amended. _“No touching her, Ollie, not until I say you can.”_

Sara licked her lips again and reached for the side zipper on her skirt. Ollie hummed his approval and then cleared his throat. 

“She’s unzipping her skirt. It’s tight enough that she has to push it down over her hips.” His hands twitched as if he wanted to help, and Sara could see that he was starting to sweat a little, just a fine sheen over his skin. “She’s wearing these tiny blue panties, and…” His voice caught in his throat and he had to clear it again before he could continue hoarsely, “ _stockings_. With garters. I want to touch,” he finished in a rush. Sara stepped out of her skirt and swayed forward, responding to Ollie’s need. 

_“No,”_ Laurel said, and Ollie took a step back so that Sara’s touch missed. _”Not until I say.”_

Sara glared at him mulishly but he resolutely stuck his hands behind his back like a little kid reminding himself not to take the candy. 

Fine. She’d show him candy. 

Getting into it, she slid her hands up her ribs to fondle her breasts, smiling seductively at Ollie’s sucked in breath. She released the clasp on the front of the bra and lowered her arms, letting it drop down to the ground. 

“She’s… She’s taken off her bra,” Ollie said gamely, swallowing hard. “Her breasts are perfect, Laurel, absolutely perfect for her size. They’re full and firm, and they have the prettiest dusky rose nipples. They’re getting tighter as I’m looking at them.” She felt her nipples grow taut as he talked. “They look like they’ll taste delicious.” She set her hands to her garters and deliberately unsnapped the first band. “She’s taking off her first stocking, snaps first…” 

She pivoted on her heel to turn her back on him, setting her thumbs into the sides of her panties, then drew them off with deliberate languor, bending at the waist and keeping her feet crossed at the ankle. Ollie’s voice choked off and he groaned, loud, bringing one hand around from behind his back to grind into the bulge of his erection. 

“Shit, no, no… she’s not taking the stockings off. She was undoing the clasps so she could take off the panties. She has her back to me, and she’s bent over to slide them down her legs. God, she’s flexible, her hair is long enough to brush the floor. Her ass is fantastic, all heart shaped and perfect, and I can see how she’s already so wet for me. The garters are dangling beside her hips, and the tops of her stockings are just framing her legs.” 

_”Then leave the stockings, Sheri, and stand up.”_

Sara eased back up, arching her back provocatively and looking at Ollie over her shoulder. His hand was grinding into his groin and she smiled, curling her tongue at him. She slid her fingers along her garter belt, deliberately snapping the garters back into place. 

“She’s standing again, teasing me. She’s licking her lips, making them so shiny and red.” Ollie’s eyes were fixed on her lips. “I want her mouth.” 

Sara blinked at the change in his tone. 

_”What if I want you to wait?”_ Laurel was smiling. 

“Laurel. I want. Her mouth.” It was demanding, almost angry. 

_”Oh fine,”_ she gave in. Sara could picture her waving her hand like a roman princess. _”Sheri, open his jeans, take him out.”_

Ollie smirked at her victoriously and she shook her head, but took the first step. 

_”But Ollie,”_ Laurel continued, and this time she sounded diabolical. _”Remember, no touching!”_

The smirk dropped into an expression of comical dismay and Sara almost laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth as she remembered she needed to stay silent. Ollie shook a chiding finger at her and then turned his hand over, crooking it to beckon her instead. 

Every step rubbed her thighs together, reminding her how aroused she was. Without her panties, she was getting wetter with every movement. She reached out and took the waistband of Ollie’s jeans in her hand. The denim was rough and hot under her fingers, and she pulled open the button without touching his skin. He bared his teeth at her and put his hands behind his back again. 

“She’s standing right in front of me,” Ollie said. “She’s opening my jeans. Her hands are so small, but they’re strong. She smells amazing, like a fresh shower. Like your shampoo.” He leaned forward and drew in a deep breath, not quite touching her hair. “She smells like she’s wet for me, like she’s just waiting to be opened up.” 

Sara drew down his zipper, the rasp buzzing against her fingertips and making Ollie jerk. The jolt put the backs of her hands against his stomach and he felt so goddamned good it tore a moan from her throat. Ollie groaned, clenching the muscles of his abs as though it might bring her closer. 

Suddenly urgent, she shoved his fly open and pushed insistently at the waistband, shoving his jeans over his hips. 

“Ah! She’s pushing down my jeans.” Ollie was panting as his erection was released from the tight confinement of his jeans. “God! Finally.” He brought his hand around long enough to adjust himself to something a little more comfortable. “Those jeans were tight.” 

Sara stopped pushing as she got the pants to his ankles and then straightened. She curved her body as she stood, brushing unbearably closely the whole way up without actually touching. Her nipples were tickled as they moved past the hair on his legs and she gasped. Ollie closed his eyes, then stepped out of his jeans and turned up the volume on the porn. 

“I’m out of the jeans,” he said. 

_”On your knees, Sheri,”_ Laurel was starting to sound a little breathless, too. 

Sara knelt in front of Ollie and looked up his body at him. The hotel carpet felt a little rough under her knees and she spread her legs to find a more comfortable position. 

“She’s kneeling in front of me. She’s the absolute perfect height for this. She keeps… she keeps licking her lips.” 

_”Take what you want, Sheri. I want Ollie to enjoy his room service.”_

Sara’s breath huffed out in something that might have been a laugh under other circumstances. Take what she _wanted_? She looked back up into Ollie’s eyes and saw a flash of puzzlement there when she didn’t move. “She’s breathing on me.” She realised it was true. Ollie’s erection was less than an inch from her lips, a growing bead of pre-come on the tip. Reflexively she licked it and he groaned. She did it again. “Sheri seems shy,” Ollie managed to say. “She keeps licking me, just these little…” She did it _again_ , “Ah. Little flicks.” 

_”Maybe Sheri doesn’t want you.”_

Sara leaned forward and slid her mouth over the head of Ollie’s cock, setting her hands against his hips and curling her fingers around to dig into his ass. She stared up at him hotly. 

Ollie gave a strangled sound and jolted under her hands. “She says she does,” he managed to say. His voice was shaking. “She’s holding my hips, and she’s just… She’s just …sliding me between her lips. She’s going so slowly. Her mouth is incredible. Those red lips stretching around my cock. This looks so goddamned hot, and she’s looking at me, she’s looking up at me, and she’s _still going_ down…” 

_”Do you want to touch, Ollie?”_ Laurel asked in a sultry voice. _”Do you want to bury your hands in all that blonde hair and just fuck her mouth?”_

Ollie’s whole body was shaking and his teeth were gritted as he choked out, “Yes.” 

_”Then do it. Touch her. Take her.”_ Laurel sounded like she was on the edge. _”Tell me.”_

Ollie’s hands were on her head even before Laurel finished the first sentence. His fingers raked into her hair, and one of his thumbs crossed her cheek to press at the corner of her mouth where it stretched around his cock. He gave a choked-off groan and encouraged her to take him further. She’d half expected that he’d be rough, but he was so careful, pressing her closer with gentle pressure even as his ass clenched and he pushed forward with his hips. 

“She feels so good,” he crooned at her, eyes never leaving hers. “Her hair is so soft. Her mouth is hot and wet and she’s still taking more…” 

Sara tilted her head and pushed forward, swallowing as Ollie nudged the back of her throat. Her nose bumped his pelvis as her throat protested and she pulled back fast. She closed her eyes. 

“Oh, my God.” Ollie’s fingers tightened and his hips started to sway, taking over the rhythm. She put wrapped her hand around his base to make sure he didn’t go too deep and just concentrated on the sensation of him in her mouth. She pushed everything else away except for the feel of him gliding over her tongue, the bitter-salt taste of pre-come overlain by the warm clean tang of his skin, the flex of his muscles under her hand. Even the sound of his voice became distant. She slid her hand around to cup his balls, pressing them snugly against his shaft and pausing to give them a lick. She knew she was making soft, eager noises in her throat, because Ollie was shuddering every time she did it. The pitch of Ollie’s voice was becoming more urgent, and his hands tightened to the verge of painful. She looked up at him, and his eyes were wild. The husky sound of his voice resolved itself back into words. 

“She’s pressing on my balls and she’s humming and I am so fucking close. God, Laurel, she’s opened her eyes and she’s _looking at me_ …” 

_”Ollie!”_ Laurel cried out. She made an inarticulate noise and Ollie jerked hard, closing his eyes. _”Wait, not yet, not yet,”_ she continued breathlessly and Ollie’s eyes snapped back open in outraged disbelief. _”Ollie. This is your game. That means you have to play by your rules.”_

“Fuck!” At odds with the frustration in his voice, Ollie gently slid out of Sara’s mouth, ignoring her annoyed mutter. He stepped back. “I stopped,” he growled. 

_”Good,”_ Laurel said. She’d caught her breath. _”How does Sheri look now?”_

Ollie looked down as if he’d momentarily forgotten Sara was there, and given how red and hard he looked she supposed he actually might have. His face softened immediately when his eyes met hers and he smiled. “She’s beautiful,” he said, “her lips are swollen and her hair is messed up. Her lipstick is still almost perfect, amazing. She’s on her knees, but her nipples are hard, and I can smell how wet she is from here.” 

_”It sounds like she’s earned some reward, then. Move to the bed.”_

Ollie extended a hand and helped her up, then scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her down carefully. “She’s light,” he smiled at her as he talked for Laurel. “She’s on the bed, on her back, her hair is all spread around her. Her breasts are so perky, just begging for me to suck on them. Those stockings make her legs look a mile long.” 

_”Play with her, Ollie. Use your hands. You need your mouth for me.”_

Ollie hummed his agreement, crawling onto the bed to kneel beside her, and Sara trembled with eagerness to finally, finally have his hands on her. At the first touch of his finger on her thigh she jumped, trying and failing to bite back a moan. She slid a hand behind Ollie’s neck, bringing his ear close to her mouth. “I’m not going to be able to stop from making noise,” she said, licking his earlobe. 

Ollie frowned. “I could gag you,” he offered softly, but looked relieved when she shook her head in refusal. 

“I’m running my finger up and down her thigh.” He suited action to words, still looking thoughtful. A loud cry from the television drew his attention and he grinned. “I think Sheri is loud,” he told Laurel as he turned up the TV some more. “I think I want you to hear her making noise for me. You hear that?” One of the women in the movie gave a loud cry. 

_”I want to hear it, Ollie,”_ Laurel replied. _”You know how I like that. I know how you like that. I want to imagine it, watching you with her, making her moan under your hands.”_

Ollie nodded at Sara and she closed her eyes, arching up at him in supplication. Then his hands were on her body and she forgot about her misgivings all over again. God, Ollie’s hands were pure magic. They slid up over her breasts and kneaded them roughly, making her cry out and twist up against him to try and get more. 

“I’m touching her breasts,” Ollie said hoarsely. “They’re so firm and heavy, hot in my hands…” 

_”Straight for the breasts? Typical man,”_ Laurel laughed. _”Come on, Ollie, show me that you know how to please a woman without using your mouth… except to talk.”_

Ollie lifted his hands with a frustrated mutter, leaning back on his heels. Sara whined low in her throat. Finally he moved, coming to rest on his knees at her feet. She looked down her body at him, rolling her hips invitingly. 

“I’m kneeling between her legs,” Ollie said, delicately lifting one leg by the ankle, shuffling up so that her calves bracketed his hips. “I’m touching her legs, sliding my hands up her calves, tickling behind her knees.” Twin cries from the television drowned out Sara’s strangled moan and Ollie grinned. “She likes that. Her stockings are so smooth, they feel like satin against my fingers. Oh,” he made a sad noise and fingered a hole at her knee, “there’s a run here. It must have happened when she was on her knees for me.” He looked up into Sara’s eyes, the memory of being buried in her mouth burning in his eyes. She bit her lip. 

_”For us,”_ Laurel corrected with a gasp. _”Keep going._

Ollie swallowed hard. “I’m stroking up her thighs. She’s trembling, she’s so responsive. She’s trying, but she can’t stay still.” He moved up further, passing the top of her stockings and finally reaching bare skin. “The stockings feel nice but her skin, Laurel, her skin is like warm silk.” His hands were so big, and it felt so goddamned good to have them gliding over her skin. They felt hot and smooth, and he slid them to the insides of her thighs, pressing them outwards. “I’m spreading her legs.” He grinned and nipped the inside of her knee, making her jump. “She’s helping me, she’s using her own hands to help me open her up for me.” It was true; Sara had slipped her hands to her knees, pressing them apart without even realising that she’d done it. Ollie’s eyes were fixed on the junction of her thighs. “She’s so wet,” his hands trembled as they moved with excruciating slowness up the insides of her thighs, as if he was trying to keep from moving but couldn’t stop. “She’s glistening with it, she’s pushing up into my hands.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “I want to taste.” He was leaning forward, his mouth inches away from her clit. She could feel his breath ghosting over her. “She smells so good…” 

_”You can’t talk if your mouth is occupied, Ollie.”_

God! Sara was sure she hadn’t ever hated Laurel more than at that second. Ollie’s eyes flashed too, and he took one defiant lick. 

The explosion of sensation wrung a high pitched shout from her throat and she bucked her hips to try and get more. Ollie had already moved on, though, his hands gripping the outsides of her hips to hold her down. She opened her eyes and glared at him hotly, finding him licking his lips with a devilish grin. She gritted her teeth and reached for her clit herself. Ollie released her quickly and slapped her hand away as if she’d reached for his last French fry. 

“She’s getting impatient,” Ollie laughed. “She’s ready to take matters into her own hands.” 

_”That’s good. That means you’re doing it right. Keep going, Ollie, keep telling me what you’re doing, so I can do it too.”_ Laurel sounded hoarse. _”I like what you’re doing, keep going.”_

Ollie groaned and kept sliding his hands up. He hadn't moved his knees and he was extended over her body, his chest brushing against the curls between her legs. His big hands moved up her rib cage to circle her breasts, and he dropped a breathless kiss on her stomach. “Her waist is so tiny, and she has the perfect little belly button, perfect for my tongue.” He dipped down, suiting action to words and she shivered. “My hands fit over her breasts like they’re made for me. Just that tiny bit too big, so they’re pressing back, so they bulge out between my fingers when I press.” With a quick motion he shifted from between her legs, leaning instead against her side and moving high enough that he could reach her with his mouth. “They’re firm and ripe, those tight little nipples just begging for attention.” He pinched one between his fingers, covering the other with his mouth and suckling hard. 

Sara thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, it thudded so hard against her ribs. She was gasping, arching mindlessly to get more of his mouth. “Again!” she demanded in a whisper when she could breathe. He complied immediately, stretching to nip the other breast before drawing the nipple deep in his mouth, pulling on it rhythmically. 

“Her breasts are sensitive,” he choked out. “She’s twisting, rubbing against me. She wants more.” 

Sara curled up, grabbing his face with her hands. “Using your mouth is cheating,” she muttered breathlessly before taking his lips with hers. He groaned and ground his erection into her hip, diving deeper into her kiss. When he tore free he was panting. 

“She kissed me,” he ground out, “She tastes like wine. And me.” 

_”No mouth,”_ Laurel told him, _“Stop cheating.”_

“The cheating is what makes it fun,” he replied. From the look on his face, he hadn't meant to say that. Sara sighed and rubbed a thumb tenderly across his lip. He closed his eyes and turned his head, drawing her thumb into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against the pad. 

_”This time the restraint is what makes it fun,”_ Laurel told him. _”Plus, I don’t have your mouth to pretend with but I do have hands. Now back to work. Use your hands,”_ she emphasized the last word carefully, _”and make us come.”_

“Oh,” Sara curled into Ollie and nodded. Ollie jerked against her at Laurel’s words. 

“She likes that idea,” he said with a smile. “ _I_ like that idea.” He slid his arm under her shoulders and slipped his free hand over her stomach. It was big enough to span the width of her waist. “I’m going to touch her now,” he said softly, into Sara’s hair. He slid his leg over hers, capturing it between his thighs and holding her open to his questing fingers. “I’m sliding my hand down her stomach. She’s… she’s watching my hand move. Her eyes are all wide and dark, and she’s sucking on her lip. She’s holding her breath, just waiting for that first touch where she wants it.” His middle finger dipped into her cleft, just brushing the top of her clit. 

“Oh!” She jolted hard at the contact. 

He groaned. “I just barely touched her and she’s already so close. She wants to come so bad.” He sucked in his breath and brushed her again. She shuddered, rocking her hips up to try and increase the pressure. He backed off and she whined. 

_”Me too, Ollie, I’m so close. Make us come,”_ Laurel begged. 

He slid his hand down, diving two fingers deep inside and grinding his palm against her clit. 

“AH!” She bucked against his hand, turning her head into his shoulder to try and muffle her cries. “Yes, right there!” She whispered, rocking frantically. 

“My fingers…” Ollie swallowed hard and tried again, “my fingers are … God, she’s so wet, Laurel! She’s so tight, she’s grabbing my fingers, I can feel her starting to come. Come on, come on…” He curved his fingers and rubbed, hard, grinding his erection into her hip. He buried his mouth against the top of her breast, sucking at the skin like he was starving for her. 

_”Ollie!”_ Laurel’s voice broke. 

The coil of heat in Sara’s stomach burst and she convulsed, pleasure exploding through every nerve. She barely felt Ollie yanking his hips away, but she certainly felt his mouth close over her clit, and the strangled sound he made as she bucked against his tongue. He sucked at her frantically, pulling her legs apart and swinging her around on the bed so that he was cradled back between her legs. His hands clamped over her hips and his tongue dived deep, chasing the taste of her orgasm all the way inside. 

On the television, the man was shouting his climax to the ceiling. 

When her senses came back, Sara’s hands were carding through Ollie’s hair, patting him with trembling fingers. Slowly he stopped lapping at her, finishing with tiny licks that made her whimper. His breath was laboured and he rested his forehead against her thigh. He grabbed a towel she hadn't noticed from the floor and briskly wiped it across his face and her thighs. She jumped. 

_”That was amazing, Ollie,” _Laurel sounded dazed.__

Sara nodded her agreement, staring at the ceiling and still trying to catch her breath. 

“She came beautifully,” Ollie said, lifting his head and reaching up to roll her nipple between his fingers. “She’s all flushed and breathing hard. Her lipstick is still almost perfect, how does she do that?” He sounded awestruck. “She’s still all spread out. The blush is running all the way down her body.” He rubbed his hand over her rib cage. “She’s sweating. She smells like sex.” He blew his breath out, hard, sending a wave of moist air over her clit and making her moan and twist. “She wants more.” 

_”You mean, you want more,”_ Laurel told him teasingly. _”Did you get distracted and forget to come, Ollie?_

He made a disgruntled noise of agreement and Laurel laughed. Sara opened her eyes a sliver to watch his face, which was as unguarded as she’d seen it. His expression was complicated, but the greatest part of it by far was _want_. She tilted her hips to get his attention, and his eyes snapped to hers, a grin growing. He pushed back up onto his knees. 

“I didn't forget,” he said. “I want to come inside her.” 

Sara gasped and closed her legs, grinding her thighs together against the new rush of heat. 

“I want to feel how deep she goes,” he continued relentlessly. “I want to push deep and reach the end and go deeper, so that she feels me forever. So that she never forgets, so that I never forget.” 

_”Ah,”_ Laurel gave a little gasp. _”I think I have something here… One second.”_ There were rustling noises and a light slamming noise. _”Aha! Sara left a toy here last time she stayed over.”_

Sara’s eyes opened wide and Ollie gave a strangled laugh. “Wait, what?” 

_“It’s a vibrator,”_ Laurel told him slowly, as if talking to a five year old. _“If you’re going to be making me imagine you fucking someone… fucking me over the phone, then I get to make it as real as I want.”_

“It’s Sara’s vibrator.” He sounded like his brain had shorted out. Sara felt a little like hers actually _had_. She had a terrible desire to laugh. 

_”Yes,”_ Laurel repeated. _”I’m sure it’s clean but I’m going to go make sure. Be right back.”_

Sara scrambled off the bed, grabbed the phone, hit ‘mute’, and started laughing hysterically. Ollie was still kneeling on the bed, wide-eyed. “If it’s any consolation,” she told him between giggles, “you’re bigger.” She laughed again helplessly. “God, we’re in our twenties and she’s _still stealing my toys_!” She had to sit down before she fell down. Her sides hurt. She finally managed to get back under control, limiting herself to little snorts. 

“If it’s any consolation,” Ollie said, his brain finally rebooting and coming back online. “Technically, you’re stealing her toys too.” 

She tackled him back to the bed, kissing him fiercely. "I think I came out ahead in this trade," she said as she came up for air. "Though, wait. Do you vibrate?" 

"I've been known to," he told her and kissed her again. 

_”Ok, back,”_ Laurel’s voice had Ollie reaching for the phone still in Sara’s hand, and he thumbed off the ‘mute’ with his mouth still covering hers. _”All set.”_ She paused, then, _”Is she ready for you, Ollie?_

Ollie set the phone on the side table and tucked Sara back against his side. “Let me check,” he said with a smile. He slid a finger along her cleft and lifted it to his mouth, glistening with her juices. “She’s so wet,” he replied hoarsely, licking his finger and then sucking it clean. “And she tastes incredible.” 

_”Your mouth is for me, remember? Don’t forget to glove up, Ollie,”_ Laurel said, an unexpected seriousness in her voice. 

Ollie froze. “Uh. What?” He sounded confused, and Sara wanted to laugh again. 

There was a long pause. 

_”The cleanup is so much simpler and faster if you just use a condom, Ollie,”_ Laurel finally said, _”You’re at a hotel; the least you could do is avoid getting the sheets dirty.”_

“Good point.” Ollie said, reaching over the edge of the bed and grabbing his jeans. A moment later he was rolling on a condom and turning back to her. She lifted an eyebrow at him. They’d never used condoms before. “I should try and be better about all of that,” he said, half in reply to Laurel and half in explanation to Sara. She pursed her lips at him and he kissed her. 

_”Back on topic. Talk to me Ollie, tell me about what you and Sheri are doing. Make me see it.”_

“She’s still on her back. She’s lying beside me, just waiting for what I’m going to do next. She’s staring up at me, and her eyelids are heavy from coming. The blush is gone, but she’s moving like she wants more. I don’t think she knows she’s doing it.” He swallowed hard. 

_”Spread your legs, Sheri, let Ollie see.”_

Sara opened her knees, turning onto her side to get closer to Ollie’s heat. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and returned her to her back, moving to settle between her thighs and hover over her. His hands pressed into the bed on either side of her shoulders and he held himself just off her body. “She’s spread out under me,” he said, his shaking voice matching the trembling spreading through his arms. “She’s small; I cover her completely.” Sara lifted her head and bit his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso and tugging. “She wants more,” he said, “She wants me.” 

_”Go ahead,”_ Laurel said. _”Go slow.”_

Sara lifted her leg, sliding her knee along Ollie’s ribs and helping position everything right. He lowered his head to watch and started to press his hips forward, the blunt head of his cock nudging her open. “She’s so wet,” Ollie breathed out. “I’m just barely touching her but she’s sucking at me.” He lifted his eyes to Sara’s face. “She wants me to go deeper.” He leaned into it, slipping a couple of inches inside and trying to keep it slow. He closed his eyes. “She’s hot, and tight, she feels like satin wrapped around me.” 

_”Keep going, Ollie, all the way.”_

“Come on,” Sara whispered, licking the column of his throat. “Come on, all the way.” 

He stopped trying to be slow and just relaxed into it, sliding all the way home. Sara lifted her hands to his face, cradling his cheeks and kissing him languidly. He lowered his body onto hers, tucking his arms under hers and his elbows close against her sides. She hitched her hips and he curled his fingers over her shoulders, rolling his hips in a delicious glide. His skin was so hot everywhere they touched, the soft hair of his stomach and legs a delightful abrasion. The press of his cock inside, filling her up, God, it was everything she remembered. Everything she’d been waiting for. 

“Ollie,” Sara whispered against his neck, burying her face in the warm skin there. She could feel the beat of his pulse against her forehead. He surrounded her, his breath in her ear. 

“You feel,” he said, “So goddamned good.” He withdrew just a little, ground himself back inside. She whimpered and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. “You’re so tight, so slick. Every time you move, everything you do, is so fucking hot. I just want to pound into you, until I’m all you can think of.” He pulled back, thrust home with a slap of his pelvis against her clit and she bit her lip, tasting the quick burst of salt and copper that meant she’d drawn blood. 

_”Do it Ollie,”_ Laurel’s voice was low, almost recognizable. _“Do it, take her. Take us.”_

Ollie dropped his hand to Sara’s hip and started to _move_ , using his hand as leverage for his thrusts into her. She was unable to stop her cry of pleasure, muffled as it was against his chest. “More,” she urged, “harder.” 

“You feel absolutely unbelievable. You’re squeezing me like a fucking fist, only so much better.” His strokes were speeding up already. “You’re so good, so goddamned good, I can’t hold back anymore.” His fingers were biting into her hip, his pelvis rocking over her clit in a rhythm that was driving her to climax so fast. “I just want to fuck you forever, just do this for hours, days. I want to leave my marks all over you.” His forehead dropped to her shoulder, his whole body getting into the movement. “Yeah, yeah, that’s it. You’re close?” 

Sara nodded. She didn't have the breath to speak. 

“Me too. I can feel it, I can feel you clamping down around me, I can feel you getting tighter and tighter. Come on, give it to me.” He dropped his voice, leaned close to her ear. “Come for me, Sara. Right now, I want to feel you come all over me. _Sara_ , right now.” 

It was her name that did it. The climax that had been coming inexorably closer finally broke over her, wringing a broken wail from her throat. She clutched at his shoulders and came hard, shuddering violently. Ollie pinned her under his weight and gave one final lunge, stealing her breath, and groaning out his own orgasm. Distantly she heard Laurel’s gasp and a thud as she dropped the phone. 

“Oh my God,” Sara said. 

“So good,” Ollie agreed, sounding drunk on pleasure. He whispered in her ear again. “ _Sara_ , you make it so goddamned good, every single time.” 

She tightened her arms and held him closer, breath be damned. 

_”A lovely experience as always,”_ Laurel sounded just as dazed as they did. _”I always enjoy our little talks, even when you turn it into a virtual group event.”_ There was a long pause. _”It’s been too long since we did this for real. When you come back home, we’ll set something up.”_

Ollie carefully withdrew from Sara’s body, making her jerk and curl up in reaction. A broad grin crossed his face. “You really do know me better than anyone,” he said, clear affection in his voice. 

_”I do.”_ There was another pause that had Sara tensing, but all Laurel said when continued was, _“Do a good job cleaning up, Ollie. Don’t leave any messes for housekeeping to have to deal with. Make sure you put the dishes out.”_

Ollie snorted, heading for the bathroom and scooping the phone up on the way, taking it off speaker. “Already on it,” he said, “I’ll see you in a couple of days.” It was his turn to take an extra beat. “Thank you, Laurel.” He hung up. 

Sara stayed curled on her side, looking up at the ceiling. Now that the rush of adrenaline and… well… biology… was wearing off, all her misgivings were crashing back down on her. 

Ollie came back out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth and a warm towel, running both over her tenderly. “Thank you, Sara,” he finally said as he tossed them aside. “I know this wasn't exactly something you were comfortable with.” 

Sara laughed. Her eyes stung but she blamed it on looking at the ceiling too long without blinking. “You are such a kinky bastard, Ollie. I just had delegated phone sex with my _sister_. And while I know there are families who are into that, mine is not one of them.” 

“You’re pretty kinky yourself, _Sheri_. I appreciated the really spectacular quality of the room service. I hope I come again here soon.” He grinned at her as she laughed helplessly. “You loved it, every second. Admit it.” 

She nodded, biting her lip at the admission. She had loved it. She was probably going to a special place in hell, she’d loved it so much. 

He stroked a hand over her arm. “You’re amazing,” he offered sincerely. “I want to see you again as soon as you can. What are you doing tomorrow?” 

She turned to him incredulously, but her irritation faded when she saw the hopeful look on his face. “You are unbelievable,” she told him, shaking her head. 

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Is that a yes for tomorrow?” He lifted a mischievous eyebrow. 

“Fuck. Yes, that’s a yes,” she gave in, laughing. “Laurel is going to kill me, you know that, right?” 

“I’ll protect you,” he grinned. 

“Oh, you’ll already be dead. Even if Laurel decided to let you live, my father would murder you. And then, he’d start to work on you.” 

The smile fled and he actually looked unnerved. She laughed again and he tumbled her back against the pillows, tickling her until she shrieked. “Laurel is never going to know,” he told her seriously when they finally caught their breath again. “I don’t want to come between you two.” 

“Oh, Ollie, you are just so… innocent. Naïve? I’m not even sure what. But I can tell you, you’ve already come between us, more than once.” 

He looked taken aback, and sad. “I never wanted that.” 

“But you did want this,” she gestured between them, “badly enough to take the chance.” 

He nodded slowly, eyes darkening again as he raked his gaze over her breasts. Her nipples puckered automatically and she squirmed off the other side of the bed before he could reach for her again. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom, steps shaky on the high heels she never had taken off and with his chuckle following her. 

When she came back out, he’d fallen asleep. She turned the TV off, absently noting that the porn was still going and he must have picked up the twenty-four hour package. 

He looked so much softer and younger asleep, so much more innocent than she knew he’d ever been. He was so beautiful it hurt her heart, sometimes. She sank slowly into the chair, just watching him sleep, the even rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It hurt her heart even more that no matter how many times they were together, he would never be hers. And she knew, whether he meant to or not, that he’d end up tearing her apart. Because he was going to _keep asking_ , and she was going to keep saying, _more_ , and _harder_ and _yes_. She bit her lip and tore her eyes away, forcing herself out the door before she did something even more foolish like peeling all her clothes back off and joining him. 

As she pressed the elevator button she was already shaking her head at herself. She’d known before she walked in that she shouldn't have gone, known as soon as she arrived that she shouldn't have stayed, known as soon as she’d heard Laurel’s voice that she shouldn't have played Ollie’s fucked up game. But somehow… She couldn't say no to Ollie, no matter what he asked of her. Why didn't she ever say no? 

The elevator arrived and she stepped inside. The mirrored interior reflected her still messy hair and smudged lipstick, along with the hickey just above her breast and the run in her stocking from the rough hotel carpet. She looked at herself closely. Her face was flushed, her eyes glittering with satiation and pleasure. She looked happy. 

And that was it, wasn't it? She liked that it was wrong, that Ollie was forbidden fruit, that Laurel knew he had just been with someone but didn't know it was her. She loved how fucked up the whole situation was. Even though they were never going to be public, never going to have the relationship she ultimately would like best, she still loved being with him. She loved the sex, loved the kink, loved the wrongness of it all. 

Why did she never say no to Ollie? 

Because she didn’t want to. Not yet. Maybe, not ever. 

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in discussing whether this fic actually IS cheating, incest, group sex, etc, feel free to comment with your thoughts. I say I'm not sure which way to go cause I genuinely have arguments either way.


End file.
